The Calm After The Storm
by Nerdsocool
Summary: Lucy is a badass who has her own death line when ever somebody needs somebody dead. Heather (friends OC) was Lucy's friend who almost got killed by Lucy. now what happens when outer worldly things make contract with the 2 and the the other students at fairy tail high! Also what happens when the same... 'otherworldly' things make plan to destroy earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! So this story just popped in my head when I was taking a shower and I was like, "why not make a story of it huh?!" so uh... ready or not! Getttttt ready! Btw its a fairy tail story...**

* * *

**Heather POV. Prologue.**

* * *

For me it started like an ordinary day... I woke up early in the morning feeling good. Not aware of the surroundings around me. I walked to fairy tail high like a ordinary school day, trying to avoid my old best friend. Lucy Heartfilla.

I was walking up the staircase in my school. It smelt like vinegar.

I bumped into a person, bashing them againest a locker. They bash into me and in that moment all I felt was fear.

As I slowly looked towards the person I saw the flash of white teeth. A person grinning.

I look towards the face. The shoulder blonde length hair shaking.

Well... oh! Hello Heather! Didn't see _you_ there!" I fearfully look to the person,her chocolate brown eyes piercing me.

L- Lu...cy... W- what do you want?" I lay my right hand on my left hand to ease the paraniod shaking.

Hm? Oh sorry... just bumbed into you. Bye! I oughta get to my next class." she staqrts walking down the stairs

_do it now! Before she leaves... _a paraniod voice said in the back of my head. I gulp and turn to her before the door closes.

I'm not scared of you!" I yell at her and the hall goes quiet. Even the teachers, who were tellling the kids quiet down, shut up to.

What? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right." Lucy said with a frown on her face.

I'm... not scared of you! I know we've been friends since grade 7 but... we spilt apart in the year! Grade 9. and just to let you know I'm not scared!" I said. Hearing the shaking in my voice. She gives me a blank look but merderously grins.

Whatchu say?" I shudder. But shake my head.

You... You heard me!"

She walks over to me grinning.

Hah! Well then... guess I'll just have to make you scared. Now don't I?" I shake my head and clench my fists. I hear the same voice in the back of my head.

_Punch her! Slap her! Do anything to make her feel embrassed!_

What do you think I should do huh?! Should i-!" That was enough for me.

_Crack!_

I had slapped the most liked and feared girl in the school. Right across the face.

Shut up."

The whole hall, even the whole school who just seen it. Breaks into gasps.

"oooo... she's gonna get it now..." I heard a girl say.

Yep.. she's dead..." I heard a boy say.

I look at Lucy whose bangs were covering her face.

I see her fists clench. And it happened in 0 seconds flat.

Lucy's hand shots out from her pocket and right to my throat' choaking me

**(A/N: my line of defence whenever ppl piss me off.)**

She lifts me up off the ground. Which would be hard if it wasn't for her. Considering i'm a couple inches taller than her.

Shut up? Did you just tell me to SHUT UP?!" She yells right in my face and I put my hands around her wrists.

WHY DON'T YOU _SHUT UP _EH? HUH!" she squeezes me tighter and I start gagging.

Stop... please..." tears started to form in my eyes and a teacher rushes over us.

Heartfilla- san, stop it." the female teachers says.

Lucy tightens her grip around me, probaly leaving marks on my neck.

Heatfilla- san! Now!" Lucy lets go dropping me to the floor.

She picks up her books and I cough, despretly gasping for air.

Just remember..." she says with a edge of coldness in her voice.

She looks sideways at me giving me a death glare.

_The day that you almost died."_said Lucy. With the fusion of a young mans voice. She walks away. Leaving me in the dust.

I gasp and stare at the floor wide eyed.

_what... _I think to myself. And in the back of my head I hear the voice again.

_Sorry..._

* * *

And that was the day when it all started... who knew from that day on... my whole life would be in a war... a war that envoled her and out of the world beings... a world... where only destruction and chaos was the end...and a calm after the storm.

* * *

**ok! so that was the new story! Hope you like it... sorry I don't update on the tota and mystery dungeon stories anymore... I lost intrest in them so yeah... my future eternity story. Still working on it and might not do a kuroshitsuji story no more.. so yeah! Hope you liked my little prologue! Keep in tune for more chapters! I plan on doing the next chapter as soon as I upload dis one... so yeah! Thank you! And gomen for the other stories...**


	2. Pyromaniac Grim Reaper

**Ello Minna! So today I wanted to do a new chapter for "The Calm After The Storm" so here I go! I also wanna do a new pokemon story so yeah. Stay tuned! Also enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

* * *

Heather stalked to school as if she didn't want to go. But in truth, nobody who attended this school wanted to go.

It was home to one of the girls on campus. Lucy Heartfilla. One of the most feared and liked girls of the school.

She replayed the event over and over in her head. The event when she had slapped Lucy Heartfilla right across the face. And the day that she had almost died. The event that happened 2 months ago.

Heather sighed and looked up.

The weather was a nice sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. Which was weird for it being spring in Japan.

Hey. Heath. Wouldja' stop looking up and pay attention to me? For once in your life!" a girly voice said to Heather.

Heather looked blankly to the girl floating beside her. Her spirit contractor.

Why did I make a contract with you again?" Heather shakes her waist length, vibrant orange hair. Which was tied up in a ponytail.

The spirit beside her huffs in frustration.

Because you wanted to stand up to your 'best friend'" the spirit says with a smirk. Which earns her a glare from Heather.

She is not my 'best' anything. She almost killed me. Plus you were the one who told me to slap her."

the spirit snorts and shakes her hair.

Nu uh! I said, and I remember very correctly. To "_punch her! Slap her! To anything to make her feel embarrassed!" _the spirit crosses her transparent arms. Huffing.

Heather sighs and tugs on her black uniform. She swings her bag over her shoulders and stuffs her left hand in her skirt pocket.

Yeah. Whatever you say, Ethereal."

she looks to her right and see's Lucy Heartfilla, walking by herself.

Hey... Ethereal... look." Heather points to Lucy, hoping that she won't look towards her.

The spirit named Ethereal, looks towards where Heather was pointing and frowns.

Well... speak of the devil... there she is.. Lucy Heartfilla..." Heather felt her lips purse into a straight line.

Also known as the devil's trademark in our school." Ethereal looks at Heather and frowns.

You sure?" Heather shakes her head and shrugs

Nah. But she should be called that." Ethereal sweat drops and does a anime fall.

As Ethereal gets back up, she see's a flash of pink hair.

She gasps and looks more intently at Lucy.

Heather looks over to Ethereal with a confused look.

What's wrong? Are you seeing a devil trade mark?!" she looks at Lucy and frowns.

Ugh. It's Loke. She's probably just gonna turn him back down." she glares at the orange haired lover boy and watches as he gets a slap across the face.

OW!" Heather heard Loke grunt. And giggles.

He he he... serves him right... hmph! Fringing play boy..." just then, the bell rings and she see's some of the students rush into the school. Which was closed due to construction.

Huh?! The bell already!" Heather runs towards the school, leaving Ethereal in the dust.

Ethereal still stares into space until she feels a tug in her stomach.

Ugh..." she clutches her stomach. She looks towards Heaher, who was long gone. And she rushes after her.

Heather had just got into school and walked towards the gym. Because when school reopens, they always have a welcome ceremony.

It was the same old, same old. The teacher introduced themselves.

After it was all over, the students were directed to their classes.

Heather was brought to classroom C2. Where she sat down on the very back desk beside the window.

She sighs and her head falls on the table. She then feels a flick on her head.

A vein pops out of her head and she lifts her head up.

Ok who did-" she looks to the person who flicks her head and her face breaks into a smile.

Gray!" she jumps of her chair and hugs Gray, who tenses up.

OK! OK, OK!" she lets go and he ruffles her bright, orange hair.

Heh. Nice ta see ya shorty." he grins and stops ruffling her hair.

Heather fixes her hair and looks at the transparent blue haired spirit.

And you Juvia?" the bluette, known as Juvia, crosses her arms and pouts.

Gray- sama woke up to late. So Juvia had to wake him up." Gray moans and rubs the back the back of his head.

This girl woke me up, waaaaayyyyy to early. God Juvia! Should've let me sleep!" Gray yawns and Juvia slaps the back of his head.

Gray- sama should go to school and have a good education!" they start bickering and she giggles.

He he he... you guys are like a old couple..." they stare at her blankly and she sweat drops.

Ha ha ha... ha?" she sighs and goes back to her desk. she lays her head down and Ethereal sits on her desk.

She looks towards the window.

She huffs and close her eyes. Then all of a sudden she hears and bunch of murmurs.

She looks up and her jaw drops.

It was Lucy.

She was in her class.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I walk into class C2 and everything goes silent, except for the murmurs.

My, my, my! Heartfilla- san. Your late." I sigh

yeah... sorry Happy- sensei... I had to talk to the Master. Please excuse my absence." I feel a tug on my black overcoat.

Yo, Lucy-"

No." I blankly say. I smile to my fellow classmates

Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilla."

The tug on my overcoat gets a little harsher.

Lucy-"

I said no." I whisper and smirk.

Some of you might know me from the last 2 months... some of you may not." the tug get harsher, almost making the overcoat fall off.

Lucy!"

I growl. "what?!"

A finger points to the desk in the back.

I grin and whisper a quiet sorry

I walk towards the the desk, all the way in the back.

She looks at me with a fearful expression. Making me grin.

Hello. Heather. Ethereal."

* * *

**Heather POV**

Why? Why did she have to be in my freaking class? Why was I the unlucky one? And most of all... why was she able the Ethereal?!

L- Lucy!" I stutter and I mentally slap myself. Ethereal freezes and shivers.

Ethereal?" she points the boy beside Lucy.

N- Natsu..." she boy with pink hair, besides Lucy grins.

Yo! What's up, Ether?" Ethereal's teeth clench and she growls.

Natsu... what the _hell _are you doing here?" said Ethereal, hissing at the boy.

The boy frowns.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up Ether. I made a contract with Luce here. So chill." the boy with spiky, pink hair, a black vest, beige pants and sandals, sits on Lucy's shoulder.

My jaw drops and Gray smirks.

Oi! Flamebrain. Didn't think i'd see your ugly face again." the boy, named Natsu, scowls

Whatchu' say ice princess?!" I blink and Lucy starts laughing.

Hahaha... anyyyywayyyyyyssss. Heather, I had no idea that you had a spirit with you" she says as I sigh.

And when I finally thought I had beaten you... you show up with a spirit!" I start sulking which makes Lucy smirk.

Actually, Natsu's a pyromaniac grim reaper. A high level of death." my jaw drops and Ethereal gapes at him.

A stupid, dense, baka, pyromaniac who got kicked out of grim reaper society..." Ethereal mutters underneath her breath but Natsu seemed to catch it.

Ethereal?" said Natsu, giving her a deadly glare. She stops giving him her own glare and looks up. "hai?" she blinks and Natsu give her a murderous grin.

Shut up." two simple words made Ethereal shrink back and hide behind me.

My lips curve into a smile on one side and the bell rings for class.

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

_Ring... ring! Ring!_

I pick up the telephone.

Hello?" I say in the phone was a replied with a crackle.

Hello? Body' there?" I say again and the line goes dead. Just I was going to hang up, a voice replies on the other end.

Hello? Lucy- san?" I put the phone in my ear and frown.

Yeah?" I hear a sigh of relief on the other side.

Lucy- san! Listen I need you to do something for me..."

my eyebrows knit together. "Mimi? What's up?" I could hear a evil laugh in the back and I figure that it would be Mimi's brother. Loke.

I need to kill somebody but I don't want to do it myself... so I was wondering if you would do it for me?" I grin and look towards Natsu, whose head was in the fridge.

Yo! Natsu, we gotta case." Natsu lifts his head from the fridge and grins.

Yeah? What is it?" I shrug and he sweat drops. I put my ear back to the phone.

Whose the prey Mimi?"

After a long silence she finally say the name.

Heather. The prey is Heather." said Mimi and I silently gasp, my head perking up.

I frown and shake my head.

No can do Mimi. I'm sorry." I hear a disappointing gasp on the other side.

What?! Why not?!" I feel my mouth purse into a straight line.

I refuse to kill my own sister." and I hang up.

And where ever Heather was, she sneezed.

* * *

**OH SH*T! yoyoyoyyoyoyoyoyo! Ok so what this? Hahahaha plot twist! Ok not really but still! Yo sh*t just got freggin' intense! Ok so you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens... btw a fairy tail character comes in. ok bye! Have a great morning of afternoon of evening or night... whenever you read this story... i'm gonna go and listen to M.A.A.D city now... bye bye! R&R plz! Pls? Please!**


End file.
